


Warm

by Savvy_Bean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Smut in a very vague way, or pre-strawhats whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: The little death, how fitting, she would ponder more often than not. He was killing her slowly, in the sweetest way. A piece of her died every time he filled her with that terrible, molten pleasure.
Relationships: Crocodile/Nico Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> yah idk, my roommate is watching OP for the first time and Alabasta got me feeling some type of way.

She'd only given in because she was lonely. Not that she, the cursed child, could ever admit such a thing out loud. This was her lot, the cards she had been dealt, lonliness was her only constant for years now. She should be past this pitiful need. 

She knew he was poison to her soul, all sharp edges and rough caresses. His calculating eyes mirroring the cool slide of his hook along the column of her spine, eliciting a shiver that distracted from the fact that she was still all alone in this world. 

When she was a child she had been promised that she would one day find people that were happy that she was alive, was this it? 

Was the cold bite of metal against her skin and the equally cold gaze of the eyes of her "lover" it? Was he happy she was in his life, or was she just a tool like everyone else? 

Perhaps this is what she deserved. 

Perhaps Crocodile was all she was ever meant to have. 

His lips trailed along her neck as she was pushed against silk sheets, sinking into the plush bed as a knee parted her thighs and she could almost say she was content. 

Or something close to it at least. 

She was present, and she supposed that was enough. 

"Robin, look at me." 

Ocean blue met sterling silver and she could see there was something there, tucked neatly behind his ever present calculating demeanor. Scarred cheeks flush and something close to a smile gracing his chiseled features. 

"I want to see how I destroy you." His tone was like honey, a low baritone purr that sent shivers up her spine and pooled a heat in her core. He parted her folds and filled her with that sweet misery she had come to accept. His touch, his lips, his words coarse and eroding against her soul as he sent her spiralling deeper into the murky depths of pleasure that left her clinging to him in a macabre embrace. 

His breath mingling with her own, their hands trading harsh blows and sweet caresses, pain and pleasure blending into one as they coiled like the snakes they were, wrapping tighter, constricting and vice like in all the many ways they came together. It was a suffocating affair, snuffing out a little bit of her remaining light with every thrust, every coarse whisper against her ear as they chased their inevitable end. 

The little death, how fitting, she would ponder more often than not. He was killing her slowly, in the sweetest way. A piece of her died every time he filled her with that terrible, molten pleasure. There were no dreams, no little starry eyed girls nose deep in ancient tomes, no place to call home, no one to go home to, no golden snails, no hellfire. 

She was nothing in these moments, she simply was.

She was at the whim of his needs, his desire, his cunning sadistic smile and those venomous lips burning her skin as he brought her to the edge and held her above the inevitable demise of whatever came below them. He would consume her, devour her and topple them over the edge to oblivion, sweet nothingness. 

Release.

When they came down from their heights, crashing into her sheets, she felt warm. His arms pulling her closer as he peppered soft kisses along the bruises his touch left. He would never whisper sweet nothings, nor would he be there in the morning and that was fine, this was all fine. The cold wouldn’t creep in until the desert sun broke the horizon anyways.

She was safe for now in the darkness of night. With the pale moonlight casting a trace of luminescence on his features, she could pretend his edges weren’t so sharp, that he wasn’t a blade that slid a little deeper between her ribs with every tryst. She could gaze upon his face, softened by sleep and dream of a life in which she knew love.


End file.
